A path of Love
by Kara11
Summary: Legolas has been followed into the fight against evil, what will happen next?


This is my first fanfic, I know its rubbish, please be kind  
Chapter One  
  
Nemo stumbled through the forest. An arrow had struck her in the back and now the blood was trickling down her. It had been Uruk-hai; they had seen her roaming in the forest. Even though she is a good fighter their number had been too great. She believed the arrow to be poisoned and she knew that she must find Legolas. No one knew that she was here; if she failed to find them then she would die. Her quest would have all been in vain.  
  
Her vision was beginning to blur, she could just now see the western shore of the river Anduin. It was not clear enough to make much out. She could see three sets of dark patches, but nothing more. She would have to take the risk, if it was Uruk-hai then so be it. She had no other option. She was but feet away now, the pain was so intense. She could feel the poison pulsing through her body. Her vision went, everything was dark. She could hear the trees but nothing more. The patches on the shore must have gone. She was alone. She was going to die. With that she let out a cry of help, before falling unconscious to the ground.  
  
***  
  
Frodo and Sam had made it to the eastern shore. The rest of the fellowship that was left stood watching them ascended into the forest out of sight. They all stood wishing them luck, for their world depended on it, if they failed there would be nothing left but darkness. Aragorn began to sort his wrists bands as he thought of the task ahead. Merry and Pippin were in great danger, they need their help. Legolas and Gimli began to sort the needed supplies. "We will take only what we need, if we are to travel fast then we cannot take it all." Aragorn ordered. The Elf and Dwarf set aside the food and weapons need for their journey sparingly.  
  
Aragorn walked over to the boat on the shores edge, there laid Boromir, Steward of Gondor. He arranged his body holding his sword in his right hand over his chest, while he held the horn of his people in his left. He was ready to go; his body showed honor to his people. He was a brave steward. Aragorn stood starring at him for a while. He noticed how pale and drawn his face had become. If only he had noticed sooner the hold the power the ring had, had over him. Then maybe Boromir would still be alive. Now two of the fellowship had been slain by the darkness, the rest were drawn apart. The fellowship had failed. "Boromir, my dear friend. it would have been an honor if you had accepted me as your king," Aragorn spoke softly to him. Legolas and Gimli walked over to Aragorn and stood behind listening to his words. "Your father will be proud; I will make sure of that. Fear not my friend we will rescue Merry and Pippin, we will not let them have the same fate." He reached down and touched his face, it was cold now. "Rest in peace." With that he motioned for Legolas to help him cast off. All three stood watching as the boat slide into the stream and towards the falls.  
  
As the boat began to head down the falls the company turned and picked up their things. As Gimli took one last look back they climbed into the forests opening. Aragorn took upfront with Gimli bringing up the rear. They began to set off in a fast pace, going steady up the hill. Legolas noticed something in the distance moving; he stopped and pulled out his bow. He lost it; he could not see where it had gone. It couldn't have been Orc. He looked up to see that Aragorn and Gimli standing at the top of the hill waiting on him. As he ran to catch up with them a piercing scream filled the air; it was coming from the direction of the western shore. "Legolas!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas turned around. The birds went flying out of trees crying and then circling the air. But still he could not see anything moving. "I see nothing now! I saw something heading to the shore. But when I grabbed my bow it was gone." He said searching his view.  
  
"We have no time for this." Gimli exclaimed  
  
"It could be that Merry or Pippin has escaped, we need to look." Legolas said as he began leaping down the hill, back to the place they had come from.  
  
"It could also be a trap!" Gimli yelled after him, but it was too late he was gone. Aragorn quickly followed Legolas and Gilmi trailed behind.  
  
Legolas made it onto the shore in seconds, with Aragorn not far behind. He combed the shore for a sign or someone but he saw nothing. He began to move along the beach, his heart was racing. He was alert, it could be a trap. Aragorn moved in the other direction, while Gimli came out of the forest clearing. "Legolas, we have no time. The wee ones. we cannot leave them." Gimli gasped as he sat down on a fallen tree branch. He was panting. "Don't worry master dwarf." Aragorn said as he walked up to him. He pulled the dwarf to his feet and walked on towards Legolas. "Legolas tell me, what do you see?"  
  
"There is nothing here! I know the scream came from this direction, give me time to look in the forest." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"We will help you, come Gimli." Aragorn said making his way into the forest. "We will split up, that way more ground will be covered, Gimli you go straight on. Legolas will take the right and me the left."  
  
Aragorn's keen eyes searched the area and looked closely at the ground for clues, but he could see nothing. There were no signs. However he did not give up. Legolas could not find any signs either; it did not make any sense. He knew that it had come from here. Where was the person or Orc even that had made the noise? He scoured the area, but still nothing. Gimli walked along muttering to himself, he thought that it was pointless and that they were losing valuable time. The hobbits could be dead by now.  
  
Aragorn cried from them to stop, they could not spare anymore time. They must go. He headed up the hill and waited for them to join him. Legolas went quickly, but was still searching. He saw nothing. Gimli turned quickly and began to run towards them. He blundered right into a body and went over it onto the ground. He pulled himself back up onto his feet and turned to look. It was an Elf; she was wearing clothes that made her hard to see. She was covered in blood, it was her blood. "Aragorn, Legolas!" Gimli yelped  
  
Legolas and Aragorn raced to the dwarf. There they saw him standing over a body. Legolas gasped at the body on the ground. "Nemo" He said as the jolted to the ground. He felt her body to see that her heart stills beeps. Yes the pulse was still there, He noted she was lying raised off the ground, he turned her round to revel a deadly arrow that was lunched into her back. Her clothes were stained red. He looked towards Aragorn; his face was full of concern. He did not know what to do. If Gimli hadn't seen her. then what? Aragorn placed his hand on his shoulder; from the look on Legolas's face he knew that she was dear to him. "Let me treat her, keep the arrow in place. I will be right back." He ordered." Gimli get a fire going and boil some water." With that he ran off into the woods searching for kingsfoil, he was finding it difficult for the forest ground was covered in dead leaves and twigs. It was a weed he knew it would be around here somewhere, but at last there it stood under a great Oak tree. He grabbed the plant out by the roots and took all of the leaves off it before throwing the remaining pieces to the ground.  
  
When Aragorn reached them Gimli was standing over a small fire tending to a bowl of water. Legolas was on the forest floor with the elf maiden in his lap; his face was pale and full of worry. The water was slowly beginning to boil, as Aragorn walked up his eyes meet with Gimli's he was a little shocked. He took it off the fire carefully and placed some of the leaves of the plant into the bowl of the water. "Hold this please." He said passing it to Gimli. "Now Legolas, hold her still." Aragorn tore away her shirt around the open wound. It had started to show signs of being festered. Legolas held onto Nemo tightly, but looked away. He could not bring himself to watch. Aragorn took a firm hold of the arrow and with one swift movement pulled it clean out. Nemo screamed in pain and convulsed about, but Legolas held her strongly. She did not regain conciseness.  
  
Aragorn treated the wound by placing some of dried leaves into its gaps and then covered it with torn piece of material. Legolas turned her round so Aragorn could help her drink out of the bowl of warm water and leaves. She choked a little and her eyes rolled but she still never woke. Legolas sat there with her in his lap starring at her. The last time he hand laid eyes on her the sun had beamed off her golden hair and sparkled in her brown eyes. She had begged him not to go and leave her that her heart would break, but he had to. Now she lay there with muck covered clothes stained in blood. Hardly taking breath.  
  
They carried her body to a sheltered area. And Gimli started a small fire to keep her warm. Legolas sat next to her; he couldn't allow her out of his sight. Aragorn sat by the fire smoking his pipe, while Gimli was walking in the woods. Gimli was finding it hard, he cared for the elf, but the hobbits were in bigger danger. "Who is she?" Aragorn quizzed. "She is from Lothlorien, but she has been coming to Mirkwoods since she was a child. I have known her for over a thousand years. I left her under my fathers watch." Legolas spoke softly. Aragorn could sense a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke." She must have gone back to her home and heard of our appearance. That is the only reason I can think of for her being here." He drifted off. He sat there deep in though for some time before he turned around and said. "You and Gimli must go. I will follow your trail once Nemo is strong enough. Merry and Pippin need you. Aragorn you know this is the only way."  
  
Aragorn nodded. He himself knew it was best and he could sense how the dwarf felt. Gimli had heard them speaking and came back to the camp. He stood waiting for Aragorn to speak. Aragorn looked towards Gimli and nodded for him to go and get his things. "Legolas. she will be fine in a matter of days." He said as he got onto his feet, Legolas rose with him. "Your race is strong. I will look to be tracked, do not fail me." He walked around the fire to the elf and grabbed his arm, pulling him close. They held a strong embrace, their bond had grown. Aragorn let go and walked over to get his things.  
  
Legolas stood motionless for a moment before walking over to the dwarf. "Gimli," He began. "Look after Aragorn and keep your tongue still." The dwarf laughed as they embraced each other.  
  
"And you too, master elf!"  
  
They took the last of their remaining things and waved off to Legolas; as they started to climb into the forest thicken. Legolas stood watching them disappear, until he could only see them as dots. He went and looked at Nemo to make sure she was fine, before collecting his sack and going off to find some food.  
  
***  
  
Nemo struggled to pull her eyes open, was she alive or dead? As the slits of her eyes slowly began to open, all she could see was a strong, bright ray of light. Was she still on the forest floor alone? No the pain of her back wasn't as intense; she couldn't feel the poison in her vein's anymore. Her eyes began to adjust; she could now slowly begin to see the trees around her and what looked like a fire. As they began to focus she could see that she was in a small camp and she could tell it wasn't Uruk-hai or Orc. She slowly began to get onto her feet, no one was round and she wondered who had cared for her. She stood there peering but saw no one. As she glanced down at her self she could see that she no longer looked pleasant, her clothes were torn and stained both with blood and muck. She thought she better go down to the river edge and clean herself up. She put one foot in front of the other, her legs were shaking. She tried the other foot next, but it would not hold, they crumbled from her.  
  
Legolas dropped the sack he was carrying and rushed to grab Nemo in time before she fell. Nemo jumped for she had not heard him, she turned to see who was holding her and smiled for she saw Legolas looking down on her. "Legolas" Nemo cried her eyes filling with tears. She put her arms around his and gave a small sob as he helped her down to sit. She began to shake; she didn't realize it was so cold. Legolas pulled the blanket around her, he looked into her eyes and he could see that she was still scared.  
  
"Tlu gareth, xun naut tlu stre." He whispered to her. She took his hand and smiled.  
  
"I fear nothing when I'm with you, all Sauron's forces could be around us and still I would not be afraid." She placed his hand on her cheek, she had longed for that for along time. She closed her eyes and smiled, he smiled too. She slowly began to drift back to sleep, he lay her down.  
  
Nemo began to open her eye lids and smiled for it hadn't been a dream, Legolas was here. He was sitting close to her near the fire eating some of the forests vegetation. She got up and walked over to him, he helped he sit down. He told her to eat and passed over the leaf, it was full with nuts and berries. She hadn't realized it but she was ravenous. Once she had eaten till her stomach no longer groaned, she lay in his arms and he turned to her. "How did you know that I was here?"  
  
"As I was traveling home I heard rumor of your passing and when the reached the borders of my land Hiawatha was waiting for me. She told me blundered right into a body and went over it onto the ground. He pulled himself back up onto his feet and turned to look. It was an Elf that you and the others had taken aid there and were now on your way down the river Anduin." She sighed before continuing. "No one knew that Hiawatha had been waiting on me and I knew that if I went home then the lady would not allow me to follow you. She had brought me supplies, so I set off at once after you. I must have just been a day behind you."  
  
He looked down on her, sadness in his face. "And what of your brother?"  
  
"Haldir did not know either, though his curiosity will have leaded him to the truth by now. He may be on the road after me, I do not know." She sighed again, this time only deeper and longer. "Understand that after hearing of you upon the road I had to come after you, Hiawatha gave me the chance, so I took it." Legolas sat listening as she spoke. "I know that I shouldn't have asked you not to go, it was a selfish thing to do so and I regret it. It's just that I love you. This task that you have taken it dangerous and." she began to weep. Legolas held her tight against his chest. "Evagna unsiaa." She whispered.  
  
"I will always forgive you." He whispered back. "Rest now! For tomorrow we must set off. I must go after the remaining members of the fellowship. I have no time to tell you of these tales at present, you will just need to be patient." He kissed her on the head and put out the fire before going off to sleep. 


End file.
